Amane Misa meets Uchiha Sasuke
by Nyx night personified
Summary: Can love prosper between idividuals from two totally different worlds?
1. First sight

How Misa met Sasuke

**chapter 1: first sight**

Misa finally arived in Napal after a grueling flight from Japan, she had decided she needed a break from L constantly telling her she was the second kira. She never understood how raito-kun stood it. She had decided that she wanted to climb mount. Everest, she chose to do this particular activity because she had always loved when it snowed, she loved watching the snow fall in soft delicate flakes. She was so excited to see snow again. The airport was full of people dressed in thick coats, scarfs and gloves. Misa rushed to get her bags as she was already runnung late. As she picked ip her bags she saw three peculiar looking people, two men and a women. The first man had spiky blond hair and wore an orange jumpsuit, his eyes were a magnificent blue and he had strange tattoo like lines on his face. The second man had black hair that spiked at the back and hung down in long bangs at the front, he wore a blue shirt and white shorts (ugh what were the animators thinking?) he also wore a cloak for the cold, he looked serious and depressed in a twisted way that suggested revenge. Misa looked at the woman last even though she was the most peculiar, her hair was long and bright pink, she wore a pink dress with shorts underneath that went to her knees, she also wore a cloak for the cold, they all looked to be about twenty or so. Misa stood there staring at them wondering why such strange people would come to a place like this, then suddenly the dark haired one looked at her, she lowered her gaze quickly blushing, she had to admit that he was atractive, then she thought of raito and felt imediatly guilty. She rushed to where her cab was waiting and told the driver ''mount view hotel please''

''Sasuke I'm cold!'' sakura moaned smilling up at him.

''And what exactaly do you want me to do about it?'' Sasuke replyed bluntly

'' I can keep you warm Sakura!'' Naruto eagerly suggested

'' Ugh Naruto what is your problem? Don't you see that your just not as appealing as Sasuke?''

'' What do you-?''

'' We need to get our luggage or we will never get to the hotel!'' Sasuke stated irratably.

'' Why did you bring us _here _anyway?''

'' because I like the snow''

'' But Sasuke you don't like anything!''

'' thats not true...'' he replyed thinking of the blonde haired girl he'd caught looking at him a few minutes ago... He hoped he would see her again...

Please review!!!!


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2: meeting

When Misa got to the hotel she was extremly relived and freezing, she had forgotten just how cold it could get. She walked into the lobby, the whole hotel, it seemed, had a snow theme. The front desk was on the far side of the room infront of a wall of glass, through it you could see the mountains frosted with white snow the sun bathed it all in a magnificent pink light as the last light of day began to fade. She made her way over, she could admire the view later, now all she wanted to do was take a warm bath and sleep.

'' Name ma'am?''

'' Misa Amane''

'' Oh yes... Room 24, here is your key and your luggage will be brought to you soon.''

'' Taxi! Taxi! Oh damnit! Why won't they stop?'' Naruto asked impatiently.

'' Relax we're ninja we don't have to take a taxi!''

'' Oh Sasuke you meaningless... Urgh'' he yelled overcome with anger.

'' Oh here is one now... And can you two pleaze stop bickering?'' asked Sakura impatiently.

The three ninja squeezed into the backseat of the taxi, moaning about the lack of space. '' Lub hoteru EEK U ZO!''* said Naruto winking at Sakura.

'' Naruto!''

'' What I was just kidding''

'' driver Mount. View hotel pleaze'' said Sasuke in a monotone.

When they got to the hotel they were emensly relieved, they walked to reception. Sasuke was dumbfounded by the sheer beauty of the place and astonished at how Naruto and Sakura didn't seem to notice. '' I think I'm going to go for a little walk outside in the garden, I won't be too long.''

'' Don't be to long, and remember my room is just next to yours...'' Sakura winked and turned quickly back to the reception desk.

Misa was sitting outside on one of the small bences just off teh foot path in the hotel garden, snow lay over everything like suger atop a cake, this made her think of L and the way she cared for him, although she would never say it, and of course her Raito-kun, she missed him but was somehow relieved he wasn't there. Just then she caught sight of the raven-haired man she had seen at the airport, her breath caught in her throat, she felt flushed despite the cold. He was walking towards her looking at the view and then directly at her. He now walked with more purpose and finally came to where she sat, he stopped. '' Do you mind if I join you?''

...THE END...

For now...

* Naruto said to Sakura '' Onwards to the love hotel!''

Press the button below... Or else! XD (please)


End file.
